


When You Say Nothing At All

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has there fears and phobias. Even though you're a hunter, thunderstorms are what terrify you the most. After a long but comforting night, your brothers arrive unexpectedly and things escalate rather quickly after that. What will happen and how will your brothers feel about your possible future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

Thunder boomed from above, and the walls began shaking with each roll. The storm had popped up out of nowhere, awaking you abruptly from your deep slumber. You were never one for storms, they frightened you beyond belief. The howling of the wind and the cracking of thunder. Being a hunter, you had faced many monsters and creatures but you were never really afraid. But a simple thunder storm could leave you petrified. 

Of course when storms did appear, you would always slip into one of your brothers rooms and they would let you sleep with them until it had passed or until morning. They were exceptionally understanding about your fear, and they didn’t ask questions; If you needed them, they were there. Sam and Dean were honestly the best two brothers anyone could ask for. They watched over you and protected you the best they could, it was more than you deserved in your opinion but they insisted they take care of you. And when the storms would roll in, you never questioned their judgement. With another loud boom and the violent vibrations, your comforter was over your head as you tried to block out the sound. You would have darted off down the hallway to one of your brothers rooms after you heard the first roar, but seeing as they were two states over working on a case, it wouldn’t quite make much of a difference. It was times like these that you were grateful there weren’t a lot of windows in the bunker. To be able to see the lightening flash would only worsen the matter. You laid on your bed, wondering when it would stop; wishing that they were there or that you had gone with them. You would have gone, but you wanted to stay and keep an eye on the ex-angel. After Metatron took his grace, he hasn’t exactly been himself and you just wanted to be there for him. Then the thought crossed your mind.

Immediately, you were out of your bed and were running through the dark halls. The next roll of thunder would soon be unleashed from above and you wanted to be with Cas before it happened. Once you reached his door, you knocked. You hated you had to bother him, but you couldn’t face this alone; you needed him. After a moment of silence, you knocked again and a few seconds later a dark, sleepy figure stood before you.

“(Y/n),” he questioned groggily as he ran a hand on the back of his neck, “ is everything alright?” Before you could answer, the thunder hit and it sent chills through your body. Your hands went up to cover your ears and your body shook with each movement you took. Letting out a slight whimper, he pulled you to him instantly; providing you a sense of security. After the long, continuous growl of the storm ended, he released you a little and tried to glimpse at your well being.

“I-I don-’t mean to bother you Cas. I-I’m scared,” you stuttered weakly. You hadn’t told him of your fear before. Honestly, you hardly ever talked to him. You’ve had a crush on him for a while now and your nervous emotions always seemed to get the best of you when he was around. With his recent turn of events, you had hoped to get over yourself and become closer with him, to help him better understand the life of a human. But the storm had beat you to it, and you resented the idea of coming to him. Now that he’s knows about your fear of a little thunder, he’s going to think your weak or silly to say the least. Your face fell and you glanced down towards the ground feeling ashamed. This was easier when your brothers were here. They didn’t ask questions and you certainly didn’t have an everlasting crush on them.

“Do you want to… do you want me to stay up with you?” he asked with confusion. He certainly didn’t know what to do. You coming to him at a time of need was a complete surprise to him, usually you had nothing to do with him. Even when he found out you were staying behind, your actions left him dumbfounded. You thought for a moment as you took in his offer. A heat began to rise into your face as you realized he was still holding you against him; the proximity and his touch beginning to become too much. Taking a step back from him, you still didn’t look at him; your face still aimed at the ground as you began to shake it from side to side slowly.

“No, I-I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll let you go back to sleep,” you sounded defeated. I mean come on, this was Cas… even on a non stormy day, you couldn’t even get the courage to engage in a simple conversation with him. What made you think this would be easy? He probably doesn’t even like you because you never even say anything to him. You slowly turn on your heel. As you’re quickly walking back to your room, you hear the footsteps that seem to be following you.

"(Y/n)?” he calls after you, quickly catching up. "... (Y/n), hey,” he pulls on your shoulder to turn you around to face him. Just as your (y/e/c) eyes meet his glowing blue orbs, another clap of thunder booms. He pulls you against him once more without hesitation and this time you latch onto him. Thanking him internally for following after you. Tears began to prick your eyes, they were heavy too. He let a few moments pass before he loosened his hold again. In the dim lighting that the little night-lights produced, he noticed your teary eyes and the few stranded tears that had already fell down your face.  
“Your not bothering me,” he informs, “just tell me what you need. What makes you feel better?” Your hand came up to wipe your eyes, but it did no good. In an instant they were blurred with more tears.

“I just want to go to back to sleep,” you mumbled through with a sob. He searched your face for an answer.

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” he offered kindly. Emotions and feelings for him aside, yes. You had hoped he would ask. You couldn’t stifle an answer with words, so you simply nodded your head, wiping your eyes once more. He nodded too and you found your feet carrying you back to your room with him following behind you. Upon entering your room, you crawled into bed, sinking into the wad of covers and scooting over so he had room to join you. As he laid down beside you, he seemed stiff and a little rigid about the idea at first. He pulled some of the blankets over himself before resting his head on one of your pillows. You listened to the rain pouring vigorously outside, and he turned his head towards you. You peeked up at him through your lashes. After offering you a small smile, you found your body moving against your will; you snuggled up to him and as if on cue he lifted his arm for you to cuddle into him and so he could hold you. His other arm came up and wrapped around you, and for the first time since the storm had woken you, you felt at completely safe.  
“Is this okay?” he questioned with a slight sense of nervousness in his tone. You nodded and his arm slipped down and began to rub comforting circles onto your back.

“Thank you,” you whispered to him after a while.

“Your more than welcome.”

“Good night Cas,” you hummed his name. A smile appeared on his face.

“Good night (y/n).” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, I’m going to go check on (y/n),” Sam explained as they arrived at the bunker early the next morning. Dean nodded his head in agreement. As Sam headed down the hall way, he began to wonder if you had even slept at all last night, he knew your fear and they had both felt bad that they couldn’t be here for you. Upon coming up to your room, he noticed your bedroom door was open. It was strange, you always shut your door before going to bed. He peered into your room and immediately his eyes focused in on Cas. The sight of him in bed with you was enough to set him off. But he thought it over for a second. Cas had been there for you when he and Dean couldn’t. He sighed to himself before locking your door and closing it. In that moment, he was grateful it was himself that came to check on you. Dean wouldn’t of asked questions, he probably would have killed the guy for being cuddled up with you under the covers; nobody touched his little sister. Sam walked back towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

“She asleep?” Dean questioned curiously. Sam nodded his head and kept his mouth shut. “What about Cas?” The younger brother hesitated for a moment.

“They’re both asleep.” Dean nodded and slowly finished off his drink. A while later, he made his way to his room, Sam soon to be following and retiring to his own. They weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow, but due to the spontaneous storm, they wanted to make sure you were okay. As he approached the hall way with your room, he heard muffled voices and a door open.

“Thank you for last night,” you smiled up at Cas with a deep red blush surfacing your face as the both of you exited the door. The ex-angel had his own sheepish smile. Dean drew his brows up in confusion and a build of anger began to rise.

“What the hell happened last night?” he shouted at you. You and Cas shot your heads up shocked and wide eyed, both of you stopped walking as you saw the anger in Deans features. Sam heard Dean from the other room, and began running through the halls to get to the scene.  
“Cas! What the hell is she thanking you for?” his volume didn’t drop. Castiel gave you a quick glance, the both of you knowing that this seemed worse than it was. This was all just one big misunderstanding and it wasn’t what it looked like.

“Dean, I can explain,” you began with a slight edge of fear in your voice. Dean was very protective over you, everyone knew that; especially Cas.

“Shut it (y/n),” he demanded. Just then, Sam came up behind him.

“Dean, calm down,” Sam pushed at him. The elder Winchester turned to give him a look of disgust.

“You knew about this…” Dean quizzed his little brother. Sam hesitated before nodding.

“Yeah, but-“ he was cut off.

“Son of a bitch,” he yelled as he turned back to you and Cas. You looked past Dean to Sam.

“What do you mean you knew?” you pressed with a confused look. What could he have possibly known? You and Cas weren’t doing anything illegal by Deans standards. 

“I’m the one who locked and shut your door,” Sam admitted. “So if Dean decided to check in on you, he wouldn’t kill Cas.”

“Oh, I’m still going to kill him,” Dean promised as everyones attention was now on him, his eyes on the poor ex-angel…he had only been trying to help.  
“Wheres my gun,” he demanded still glaring at Cas. Eventually he turned to Sam.  
“Sam where did you put the guns,” he pressed knowing Sam hadn’t put them back where they go yet.

“Dean please just listen,” you pleaded. But he wasn’t having it.

“Dammit Sam,” Dean turned to move past him but Sam blocked his way.

“You’re not going to shoot him Dean.”

“Like hell I’m not. He’s lucky I don’t carve his ass to pieces, starting with a specific spot in particular.”

“Dean, I wasn’t having intercourse with your sister,” Cas finally spoke up. Dean turned around to him slowly, and began to approach him. As he got closer, you moved in between them, protecting Cas behind you.

“Then what was your feathery ass doing in her bed?”

“Seeing as I am no longer an angel, I do not have a “feathery ass”,” Castiel fought back sarcastically. You turned your head in confusion. Why the hell was he pushing Deans buttons at a time like this. The older brother gave him a look of pure anger.

“(y/n), go in another room.” Dean demanded through a clenched jaw, his fists balling up at his sides.

“What? Dean I’m not going anywhere,” you spat, still blocking his shot to Cas.

“Im going to kick his ass. If you want to watch, then thats on you.” He heaved heavily getting closer to him.

“Cas was comforting me, he was here when you weren’t. If you want to kick his ass for that reason, your a damn fool.” Your brothers looked at you with a slight tilt of shame. Yeah, they couldn’t possibly be there for you all the time, you needed someone else to confide in. Last night, it just so happened to be Cas. For a second, Dean dropped his facade and it was replaced with a small frown.

“He was watching over you through the storm?” he asked sharply. You nodded your head and he shifted on his feet to gain a better look at the man behind you.  
“You two didn’t do anything?” he pressed with the same ounce of authority. 

“No,” Cas spoke as if Dean was a child, his voice deep with meaning. “Im not sure exactly if you’ve noticed, but she doesn’t like me much on most days,” he finished with a growl towards Deans attitude. “I did not have sexual relations with her,” he repeated with a hint of exasperation. Dean looked from him to you with curious features, abruptly changing the subject.

“Why don’t you like Cas?” he questioned without thinking. A blush began to rise. You couldn’t tell them about your crush, especially at a time like this. Dean would certainly kill him to make sure nothing proceeded in the future. And you certainly didn’t want Cas to know about it, that would just be plain embarrassing. 

“…..It’s not that…I don’t like him,” you hesitated with the explanation. “I like you Cas,” you mumbled as you turned to him slightly, but not looking him in the eye; explaining that your feelings were not of dislike. Both of your brothers stared at you rather confused as well as Cas, as he stood behind you.

“Then what’s the problem?” Sam pushed as he crossed his arms, walking closer to you and the others. You looked between your brothers a few times, trying to think of something to say. Cas remained silent, wanting to know just as much as they did why you strayed away from him. 

“I…,” you hesitated again. “Are you going to kill him or not, I’m hungry and if were done here i’d like to go get something to eat,” you admitted, not letting go of anything else as you stared at Dean. 

“What is it (y/n)?” Dean huffed and he too, crossed his arms. You sighed.

“I…I can’t tell you,” you whispered, hoping Cas couldn’t hear you.

“Why not?” Dean's serious face remained and Sam stared into you with the same expression. You did your best to motion behind you. It took them a second before they caught on.

“Whats your deal?” Sam pressed on, ignoring your last gesture. They weren’t going to stop, not until you told them the reason. Lying was off the table, they would be able to decipher you and know you were hiding something.

“My deal, is that I’m in love with him. Its not that I don’t like him, because let me tell you something, I like him a lot. More than I want to admit? I can’t tell you, because I don’t want him to know about it and its not like you would be okay with the idea anyway. You were literally just jumping down his throat, threatening his life, why would I want to share something like this? Alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you all happy now? Will it help you sleep better?” you expressed with irritation. “Because honestly, I don’t think it was what anyone wanted to hear, and it was certainly not what I wanted him to hear.” You sigh and you slide past them, their shocked expression drawn into a feature as if they were thinking long and hard about what you had just said. You didn’t bother looking back towards Cas, your brothers had just embarrassed you enough as it was; you didn’t need him to see the tears that began to well up inside. Making your way into the kitchen, you pulled out the milk and cereal from the cabinet along with a spoon and a bowl. You filled it with the contents and you took a bite from the mixture. As you chewed, you swirled your spoon around, playing with your food. Light foot steps made their way into the kitchen and you forced yourself not to look up. You knew it was him, Sam sort of dragged his feet when he walked and Dean more or less stomped his way around. He remained quiet for a while as he stood in the threshold, before he made his way over to the table to sit beside you. You kept your face down and refused to eat another bite. You could feel him watching you but you dared not look up.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you finally spoke up, eyes still trained on the floating cereal in the bowl. From your peripherals you noticed he tilted his head.

“I didn’t say anything for us to talk about,” he said lightly. 

“Good,” you heaved as you stood, your chair scooting out behind you. You carried your bowl to the sink and dumped all the milk. As you were walking over to the trash, you felt the burning gaze on you. You scraped the left over cereal into the trash before returning to the sink to dump the bowl.

“(y/n),” he pleaded.

“Look Cas,” you turned to him, still unable to reach his eyes, “ I get it. Last night was inappropriate. I shouldn’t of cuddled next to you when I have these…these feelings,” you tested the last word.  
“I shouldn’t of even bothered you at all.” You sighed and a tear slipped down your cheek before you could wipe it away. With him constantly staring at you, surely it didn’t go unnoticed. He stood from his seat and walked over to you. He lifted your chin with his hand, forcing you to look into his eyes. His piercing blue orbs held a glimmer in them and you stopped breathing as he began to fill the distance between you. His lips ghosted over yours, waiting for approval or rejection. Seeing as you didn’t pull away, he pressed his to yours softly. They were a little chapped, but the were warm and the sensation sent sparks throughout you. Kissing him back, your arms slipped up his figure and twisted in his hair. His tongue slid across your lips with ease, pleading for permission to enter. Your lips parted; soft moans escaped your mouth and travelled into his. He began smiling into the kiss and a hum traveled its way up. Once you realized what was happening, you pulled away with a radiant red coating your face. He smiled down at you with his arms still pressing you to him.

“What are you doing? If Dean finds out-“

“I love you too (y/n),” he explained as he pushed a stray strand of hair from your face. You gazed up at him with eyes wide.

“Why?” you questioned with uncertainty. If he thought you had hated him, why would he fall for you.

“Even though you don’t say much, you show me with your actions. You give me hope, when I fear there is none and that, along with many other things, is the reason I love you.”

“I don’t think I understand-“ you began questioning him before he interrupted.

“Why did you stay here with me?” 

“Cas, how is that relevant?”

“You stayed to make sure I would be okay,” he informed you of your own secret. “didn’t you?”   
Thinking it over for a moment, you began shaking your head in agreement. He smiled down at you as he place his palm over your cheek.  
“I didn’t understand before, but I’m beginning to piece it all together. Though you don’t speak, you say everything by saying nothing at all,” he stroked your cheek with his thumb. Slowly, you began to feel yourself smiling and your eyes dipped away from his. A heat began to rise in your cheeks and somewhere you gained enough courage. Stepping on your tip toes, you brought your mouth up to his and finally let loose. Everything you’ve ever felt, everything you’ve wanted to say, you proved it in that kiss. His arms tightened around you as he pulled you closer and began kissing you back. Before you knew it, the both of you were lost in the kiss. You didn’t even here your brothers voicing their opinions as they approached the kitchen.

“I don’t like the idea of it,” Dean grumbled to his brother as he was fixing to enter the kitchen.

“Dude, its Cas. I trust him more than anyone with her,” Sam sided.

“Well, I don’t,” Dean argued as they entered the threshold. Immediately they stood still, the sight before them freezing them. The sight of their best friend holding you, with his lips attached wasn’t something they could quite get used to. Honestly, Dean didn’t like the thought of it; hated it in fact. For Sam, it would take a while but it wasn’t something he was absolutely against.

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean hissed. The both of you pulled away with red flushes, unaware that they had come in. This was going to be a very long morning, doing everything in your power to prevent your brother from killing. Eventually, he would just have to get used to it. He couldn’t prevent you from dating forever; he would thank you later for falling for Cas, and not someone who surely wouldn’t be worth your while. I mean, after he saw how happy you were, there was no way possible that he could resent the relationship.


End file.
